


【迹忍】【PWP】玫瑰荆棘的奴隶

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [4]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 迹忍，PWP，梗来自Hush，hush！成人交往关系。





	【迹忍】【PWP】玫瑰荆棘的奴隶

**Author's Note:**

> 想吃肉就自己炖了wwww  
> 云霄飞车，未成年人慎。

他坐在房间里等待。

房间很大，地上铺着柔软的羊毛地毯，床上是丝绸的被褥，可他坐在凳子上，坚硬的木凳子，不符合人体工程学，坐一会儿就要换个姿势。

或许是他自己坐立不安吧。他深深呼吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，但这样让他脑子里疯狂的想象变得更多了，满溢了出来，不可避免地感觉到裤子发紧，撑起了帐篷。他叹了口气，伸手摸过自己的嘴唇，有些发干，他试图去追溯那个触感——那人会怎样做？抓住他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，嘴唇压上来，永远潮湿的嘴唇，带着润唇膏的黏腻和香气，舌头伸进他的嘴里，在口腔里搅动，划过舌苔，扫过牙床，吮吸他的舌头，不许他反抗，直到唾液在口腔里积聚，要顺着嘴角流下来……

他咽了一下不由自主渗出的唾液，感觉到焦躁。

还需要等多久？他解开了衬衣最上面的一颗扣子，好让自己呼吸更方便一些。不太够，又解开了一颗，摸到脖颈处的吻痕，快要消掉了，他自己看不见，但想象得出它的样子，能回忆起它的触感。皮肤被吮吸和撕咬时发痛发紧，那人热乎乎的呼吸仿佛还停留在脖颈边，伴随着被穿刺的幻觉。他的勃起在裤子里感兴趣地又伸直了一些。

悄悄做的话也没关系吧。他干脆把衣服从皮带里抽了出来，解开了，手伸进衣服里抚摸自己的身体，胸脯平滑，但乳头已经挺立了起来，他稍稍拧了拧，因为产生的快感而颤抖，舔过自己的嘴唇。他解开了裤子，把手放进去抚摸自己的分身。已经变硬了。

他喘了口气，想象以前自己是怎样做的，他该很熟练这个。但只靠自己的手只能让他变得更硬，却不能让他释放。他想象了一堆乱七八糟看过的片子，都不怎么管用，只让他越来越焦虑，最后不得不还是落到那个人身上。他想象着跨坐在他身上，他的阴茎深深埋在自己身体里，他的手揉捏着自己的勃起，虚虚地拢着，但并不用力，也远不到刺激的程度，更像是保护着不让他自己碰到。他被快感逼疯，想要自己用手，会被打开，只逼着他撑着床，用尽力气靠甬道的摩擦把高潮一点一点逼出来。

该死的。他暗骂了一声。他手里加快了一点速度，看得到一星半点的白光闪耀，但总是达不到。他几乎感觉到过分摩擦的疼痛了。

这令他挫败，也令他心浮气躁。他站起身，倒在床上，把头埋在柔软的被褥里。丝绸凉丝丝的，让他稍稍冷静了一些，但更多的回忆包裹了他——凌乱的被褥，手指抓紧一把被子，咬住枕头时弄湿了枕套，阴茎蹭在床单上，濡湿了一小块地方，膝盖因为和丝绸摩擦而变红。被玫瑰精油熏香过的被褥仿佛带有魔力，让他一瞬间就好像回到了意乱情迷的时刻。他飞快地把裤子脱到膝盖，衬衫也半褪了，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂打开了，随后又倒在床上，咬住了被子，把沾满润滑剂的手向后探去。这个姿势并不太顺手，但更容易兴奋，因为每一次他也是被按在床上，从背后润滑。他的勃起因为这回忆渗出了一点前液，在被单上滑动。

那人的手指修长，指甲其实挺尖的，会戳到，有点疼，并且大部分都长驱直入，堪称简单粗暴。但他确实会为此兴奋，腿被按住，穴口被打开，手指在里面搅动，探索到那甜蜜的点时会残忍地反复捻磨，直到他控制不住地颤抖、尖叫，甚至哀求。

但自己去做，就没办法做到那样好。手臂绷得发痛也没法完全打开自己的身体，以至于整个过程都很令人焦躁。他不得不腾出一只手来抚慰着前面，另外一只手隔靴搔痒，想着那人会怎样做？光是手指就够令他疯狂了。但从来比不上真的身体交融的瞬间。

这些想象令人疯狂。他呻吟出声，近乎绝望地闭上眼睛。“Kei……”

一只手忽然碰到了他的肩。他甚至都没意识到那人什么时候进来的。这令他稍稍紧张了一瞬，随后放松了下来。

“啊哈……”那人说。“你也太心急了。”

他向后扬起脖子，一个吻落在耳畔。鼻梁上一直碍事的眼镜被取了下来，合起来放在一边。

“这么想本大爷？”那人轻轻问，手顺着他的腰线摸了下去，把他还陷在自己身体里的手指拔了出来，带出一点粘稠的润滑剂。

他从鼻子里发出一声鼻音，类似于猫的呼噜声，身体处于过分敏感的状态，所以对那人的羊毛西装甚至都感到粗糙的刺激，他向后挺起臀扭动，试图为自己尚且空虚的后穴寻找支撑，被按住了。

他听见那人低低抽气。随后是飞快解开皮带和裤子的声音，他再一次被脸朝下按在了床上。但温热潮湿的阴茎抵在收缩的穴口旁边，并不急着进，只是在周围打着转。

“……进来啊。”他终于忍不住开口。

“本大爷有没有跟你讲过，我不在的时候，不要随便碰自己？”

“就是因为没有碰……才要忍不住的……啊——”伴随着他颤抖的尾音，迹部一口气完全进入了他。

没有完全开拓好就一下子进太多，忍足疼得一缩。迹部定在那里没有动，用手抚摸着他的腰和背，让他放松。

“你变紧了。”迹部说。“看样子是真的。”

忍足几乎翻了个白眼。但他只是深深呼吸，放松自己，容纳侵入的异物。迹部杵在他身体里热乎乎的，充满了他，总是比他回忆和想象的要更好。

当他刚开始适应，他就迫不及待地开始磨蹭了，迹部用力拍了他屁股一巴掌让他不要乱动。

“乖一点。”迹部说，声音明显变低了。他开始扶住忍足的腰，进进出出，每一下深深地进入，又几乎全拔出来，准确地顶在忍足之前想要碰却没碰到的地方，快感直冲脑门，忍足几乎立刻就射了，甚至都没碰自己。太快以至于他们俩都愣住了。

他软倒在迹部怀里。迹部咬着他的肩，闷闷地发笑。

“……不能怪我，你走太久了。”忍足缓过来一点，还是有点郁闷，声音过分柔软，听起来仿佛在撒娇。迹部抱着他，还在他身体里没出来，此时就感觉到热涨得有点难受了。他小心地调整角度，收缩甬道，试图把迹部挤出去，试了两下没成功，迹部在他背后的呼吸就变重了。  
忍足就起了恶劣的心思，他开始有规律地收缩，有意无意地往迹部身上蹭，迹部抱着他的手收紧了。

“……你可别太过分了！”几个来回之后迹部忍无可忍，终于起身，拔了出来，把他掀了过来，掰过他的腿，从正面又冲了进去。忍足叫了一声，没躲开。

迹部压着他的腿，把他的腰抬高，几乎是悬空的，扑在他身上——这是忍足最受不了的姿势，因为从这个角度看迹部，有点太好看了。明艳的眼睛像在燃烧，嘴唇湿润，因为兴奋而脸颊发红，被欲望冲昏头脑的样子实在美味无比。

迹部往下压着他，压韧带一样一直往下，压到他几乎能感觉到自己的腿和腰的哀鸣，这样他进得更深了，在忍足业已酸胀的甬道里带来伴随着疼痛的快感。

“看本大爷入迷了，啊嗯？”迹部问，用尖利的指甲在他的乳头上划过，激得忍足浑身一颤。

忍足已经不想说话，只想沉浸在欢愉里，他伸手勾住了迹部的脖子把他拉向自己，试图去吻他，被迹部避开。

“Nonono，你得努力赢得这个奖励。”他的情人微笑。

忍足叹气，伸手去摸自己的阴茎，又被把手打开。

“这是为了惩罚你没有等到本大爷回来。”迹部说，他直起腰，伸手去摸两人的交合处。“就用这里，你做得到的吧？”他的手指稍稍往里又伸进去一点，本来被塞满的穴口又被迫打开了一些。忍足睁大了眼睛，气都快喘不上来。

“这样也能吞进去呢……侑士，你也太配合了吧？”迹部说着，把一整根手指都塞了进去。忍足感到一点疼痛，但知道还不至于撕裂，倒是迹部的指甲太尖戳得发痛。但随后迹部把手指在甬道里弯曲开始围着阴茎打转，他就只有尖叫的份了。

“Hush！”迹部严厉地说。忍足眼泪都快下来了，但立刻噤声，只有颤抖的肌肉昭示了他的紧绷。迹部满意地点头，把手指和阴茎都退了出来，注视着被使用过后发红翕动的穴口。失去填充物令忍足难耐，但乱动的话又不知道会被怎样惩罚，只好死咬着嘴唇控制自己。被迹部注视的感觉比做爱还羞耻，穿透性的视线扫过身体时几乎能感到实体，那个总在看着前方的人在用全部的注意力观察着他……他闭上了眼睛。

“这样就能兴奋呢……真是糟糕的身体。”迹部哼了一声，他用手抓住忍足重又开始兴奋的勃起不轻不重地撸动了几下，从忍足喉咙里激出几声闷在嗓子里的呜咽，就俯下身，把他吞进了嘴里。忍足差点弹跳而起，被迹部一瞪，又倒了回去。

“不许射啊。”迹部舔着他说。他用舌头细致地从根部开始舔舐，到了头部就用嘴唇吮吸，仿佛吃糖一样，发出啧啧的水声，舌头技巧地围着冠状沟打转，一会儿又猛地全吃进去，用整个口腔包裹着他，靠喉咙技巧地挤压，令忍足立刻就眼前发白，不得不转过脸去。可迹部立刻就停下动作，非得他看着自己做不可。

忍足开始想求饶了。他不想在迹部一次都没释放的时候就丢脸地又被他弄射，虽然他的整个身体都不由自主地靠近他的情人，渴望着高潮。

“小景，小景……”他哑着嗓子叫，伸手去摸迹部的手臂。“求你……”

“要什么？”迹部好整以暇。

“进来好不好？”忍足请求。“放进来，填满我，你也想要的对不对？”他把声音放得异常柔软，加上了鼻音，知道这对迹部的效果显著。

迹部抬手捂住了他的嘴。“你闭嘴，本大爷来决定什么时候给你。”他说话的时候忍足伸出舌头舔他的手心，迹部触电一般一缩，看他的眼神就不对了。他终于把自己的衣服脱掉了——刚才他甚至只是解开皮带掏出来而已。忍足看着他慢条斯理地把脱衣服，解领带脱衬衫的时候尤其缓慢，简直就是一种炫耀——这残酷的大少爷。他头皮都兴奋得发麻，不由得咽了下口水，迹部微笑了一下。

“想我捆着你做？”迹部说，用领带尖在他光裸的上身划过，停留在他翘起的乳尖上，一点点接触，就悬在那里反复晃荡。“想被蒙着眼睛？”他继续问。“想被我侵犯到哭？想要被吊着一小时不让你高潮？想要做我的容器，肚子里填满我的种子，如果是女人的话是不是还想给我生孩子？呐，尊敬的忍足医生，别人知道你在床上是这样一个欲求不满的家伙吗？”他每说一句忍足都情难自已地喘息扭动。他咬住嘴唇不让自己出声，听见迹部叹气：“你这糟糕的母猫……”他抚摸了一下忍足被自己几乎咬破的嘴唇。“你的身体是属于本大爷的，没经过同意，不许高潮，你明白吗？”

忍足点头，闭上了眼睛，感觉热度在逐渐凝聚，在每一处迹部碰过的地方燃烧。迹部舔过他的脖颈，手指玩弄着他已经红肿的乳首，忍足把腿自然地环上他的腰。迹部抬起他的腰，终于再次进入了他，完整地，一下子把他贯穿，他控制不住地叫了一声，又飞快地闭上嘴。

“叫出来没关系。”迹部说道。他找好角度，就扶稳忍住的腰开始冲撞，每一下都又狠又准，戳向他的前列腺，凶悍而不遗余力，身体撞在一起发出淫靡的声音。他压得太深忍足的腿都挂上了他的肩，一低头就能看到他的凶器在自己体内进出，穴口有润滑剂和体液混合的白色泡沫，让迹部的阴茎湿滑发亮，深入进去时就仿佛生长在他身体里。

“啊………哈啊………景………”忍足胡乱地抓着床单，迎向他的动作，感觉从内部延展出来的快感从交合的地方蔓延到了全身，让他控制不住地颤抖，喘息变得急促，大脑开始缺氧，他快要不行了……

“慢点……”迹部却加快了速度，一口咬在他脖子上，正是之前留下痕迹的地方。一阵疼痛。他一缩，被迹部撑住了，不让他逃开或者躲避。“不………啊…………景吾……不行了……”他呜咽道，为了控制自己不射出来耗掉了他所剩无几的自控力，只能完全敞开，予取予求，迹部的存在变得太过鲜明，侵入感伴随着快感深入骨髓，被占有的感觉如此强烈，让他控制不住地掉下眼泪。“嗯………小景……求你了……”他呻吟着，快感的白光已经在眼前闪耀，为了控制自己他全身都紧绷起来，甬道阵阵收缩，手指在迹部背上抓得太紧，一定留下了抓痕。

迹部终于吻了上来，堵住了他的嘴。下半身几个猛的冲刺，把他深深地钉在床上，一股热流涌进他的身体里。

“轮到你了。”迹部闭着眼睛说。

如同赦免一般，他射了出来。

令人晕眩的状态过了近一分钟才消散，迹部还趴在他身上，阴茎留在他身体里，依然热热的，软化了下去。他伸出手，抱住迹部，摸他的头发，指甲挠着他的头皮。

“侑士……”迹部说，声音闷在他胸前听起来闷闷的。

“嗯？”

“累……讨厌出差。”

面对大少爷难得的撒娇忍足笑了起来，亲了亲他的头发。这时候就觉得被压得重了，他推推迹部示意他下去。迹部抬起身来，从他身体里滑脱，带出丝丝缕缕的精液，弄湿了床上一小块地方。忍足不适地动了动，感觉有液体流了出来，酸胀渐渐散去。

“嘛，偶尔像这样做也很好啊。”忍足说。

“一点不好，还是想把你打包带走。”迹部倒在一边嘟哝，用手抹过自己的脸。

忍足笑，他起身找纸巾处理身上的粘稠痕迹。

迹部盯着他的动作看。忍足还披着衬衫，虽然皱巴巴的估计马上就要被遗弃了，但毕竟还是披着，他寻思着冲个澡再睡吧……就光着脚拖拖沓沓地往浴室走去，边走边并不意外有精液顺着大腿内侧流了下来。

刚走进门就被迹部截了。腰被握住，后背贴上了温热的胸膛，衬衣被撩起一半，手指又熟门熟路地顺着臀缝滑了下去，探进后穴，在酸胀的肌肉上按压。

“我腰很酸。”忍足说。

“只是帮你清理，想什么呢？”迹部答。他话虽如此，手里的动作可没停，没几下忍足就软他怀里了。迹部抱着他打开水龙头，热气弥漫，忍足腿有点打软，不得不用手撑着墙壁，把自己送到迹部手里。

迹部摘下淋浴喷头，试了下水温，就对着他的穴口冲洗，手指依然没有松开，只是稍稍撑开一些方便水流进入。水开得有点大，打进肠道时忍足几乎立刻跪了，迹部眼疾手快地一把扶住他。

“我恨你啊。”忍足说，转头瞪他一眼，有气无力的。

迹部关小了水，忍着笑给他认真清理，手指在清洁干净的甬道里流连不去。忍足已经懒得反抗了，直到迹部终于玩够，转过身，凑上前和他接吻。

“欢迎回来。”忍足轻声说。把手臂架在迹部肩上揽住他。

“本大爷回来了。”迹部说，搂紧他的腰，轻咬他的下唇。

 

-end-


End file.
